Broken Angel
by Draga07
Summary: Kaito hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Namun, suatu hari, dibawah hujan deras, dirinya menolong malaikat yang tengah terluka. Dan kebaikan itu dibalas dengan penyakit yang sekerang mulai menggerogoti dirinya.. Warnings and Disclaimer inside. Maaf jika cerita nya jelek..


_ Broken Angel  
_

_. _

_. _

_Disclaimer : All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid.  
_

_. _

_. _

_Summary :_ Kaito hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Namun, suatu hari, dibawah hujan deras, dirinya menolong malaikat yang tengah terluka. Dan kebaikan itu dibalas dengan penyakit yang sekarang mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

_. _

_Warnings :_ Bisa ada _typo_, alur cerita terlalu terburu-buru, dan cerita kurang menarik.

.

_._

* * *

_**ZAAAZAAA..**_

Hujan mengguyur daerah kota Yondal. Tetes demi tetes air turun menghantam tanah. Dalam keadaan basah kuyup, seorang pemuda yang bernama Kaito, berlari menuju ke rumah nya yang berada di dekat daerah hutan Yondal. Rambut biru nya mulai menutupi pandangan mata nya. Nafas nya hampir habis, jantung nya terus berderu.

Lalu, setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya dia hampir sampai di rumah nya.

"Hosh.., hosh.. Hujan nya deras sekali sore ini. Hosh.., sayang tadi tidak sempat membawa payung."Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itupun terus berlari. Tas kecil hitam nya terpeluk erat di depan dada nya. Kulit putih nya telah terbasuh oleh air hujan dan keringat. Dia hanya ingin secepat mungkin sampai rumah. Lalu dia akan berendam air hangat lalu minum teh. Iya.., itulah yang ingin dia lakukan. Namun, langkah kaki nya tiba-tiba nyaris terhenti.

Seorang pemuda, berambut ungu, terjatuh dari atas langit. Baju putih yang dikenakan nya memiliki noda bercak merah di sisi perut nya. Melihat pemandangan aneh itu, Kaito kaget dan terdiam. Hujan yang terus mengguyur nya akhirnya membuat ia tersadar. Kaito pun langsung berlari kearah tempat yang dia pikir, pemuda yang jatuh dari langit itu akan menghantam tanah.

_**BRUUUUUKKKKK !**_

Dan benar saja, pemuda yang jatuh itu terjatuh tepat di atas Kaito. Beruntung, Kaito masih bisa menangkap nya. Kaito dengan segera melihat ke arah perut pemuda itu.

"Ternyata benar... Dia terluka.."

Akhirnya, dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan hujan masih turun, Kaito membawa pemuda yang jatuh itu ke rumah nya untuk di rawat.

* * *

"Hnngghh..."

"Oh ! Kau sudah bangun !"

"A-anu, ini di..mana ?"

"Kau tadi terluka jadi aku merawat mu."

"..hah..?" Pemuda itupun dengan segera menyapu pemandangan yang ada di sekeliling nya. Dinding bercat cokelat, jendela kaca yang tertutup dengan gorden bewarna biru tua, dan sebuah perapian di sebelah kiri nya.

Cahaya lampu di ruangan itu membuat pemuda tersebut langsung memposisikan lengan kanan nya untuk menutupi kedua mata nya.

"Si-silau... Hangat dan silau, ini dimana ?"

"Sekarang kau dirumah ku" jawab Kaito. "Untung saja darah mu tidak banyak yang keluar, jadi masih bisa diobati."

"..." Serasa bingung dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Iris mata biru pemuda itu hanya menatap Kaito yang duduk di kursi disamping kiri nya. Banyak ekspresi yang terlihat di mata pemuda itu. Tapi yang paling terlihat adalah rasa bingung nya terhadap Kaito yang sudah menolongnya.

"Oi oi. Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu. Lumayan seram tahu.."

"Hnnggh ? Seram ? Apa seseram itu..?"

"Uuumm.., tidak juga 'sih. Tapi tadi tatapan mu cukup tajam, bahkan nyaris membuat ku berpikir bahwa kau akan membunuh ku.."

"Ayolah. Tidak mungkin aku akan membunuh orang yang telah menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih.."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Kaito. Sudah cukup lama Kaito tidak melihat seseorang tersenyum dihadapan nya. Dan juga, orang itu tersenyum karena kebaikan yang telah dia lakukan.

"Ah iya ! Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito ! Aku sudah berumur 22 tahun. Salam kenal. Kalau dirimu..?"

"...Gakupo. Seorang 'pemuda' dari Dunia Cahaya."

Ekspresi Kaito cukup berubah saat pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Apalagi saat Kaito mendengar bagian "Dunia Cahaya".

"..bo-bolehkah aku bertanya ? Kenapa kamu jatuh dari langit tadi ? Kena kecelakaan pesawat ?"

"Cih. Sudah kukatakan. Aku ini dari Dunia Cahaya. Kemungkinan nya , aku terjatuh dari sana.."

Kaito masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Gakupo. Hujan juga masih mengguyur cukup deras hingga membuat Kaito nyaris tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Hingga akhirnya, mulut nya mulai meluncurkan hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Dunia Cahaya..? Tu-tunggu, Dunia Cahaya.. Apa mungkin Dunia Cahaya berada diatas Dunia ini ?"

"Hmm ? Iya. Memangnya kenapa..?"

Perkataan itu nyaris membuat Kaito terjatuh dari kursi nya. Diatas.. dunia ini. Hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak Kaito.

"Apa jangan-jangan.., kau malaikat..?"

"Jika kubilang iya, kenapa ?"

Sesaat setelah Gakupo menjawab, guntur tiba-tiba menghantam bumi. Kilatan cahaya nya dapat terlihat dari balik jendela. Bunyi nya cukup keras dan sempat menggetarkan lantai. Disaat itu juga, mata Kaito sudah memancarkan ekspresi rasa kaget yang luar biasa.

'_Bagaimana mungkin ?! Malaikat ? Ah tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak ! Ini pasti bohong ! Iya, dia pasti mencoba untuk membohongiku..'_

"Hei walaupun kau hanya bergumam dalam hati tapi dapat dilihat dari muka mu bahwa kau masih tidak percaya. 'Mana mungkin malaikat yang baik, jujur, dan tampan seperti ku berbohong ?"

"...masih tidak percaya."

"Iiiiihhh ! Kamu ini menyebalkan sekali ! Baiklah ! Akan kupertegas ! Nama ku Gakupo, masih berumur 24 tahun. Suka bermain catur dan bernyayi. Paling tidak suka dengan binatang merayap dan suka tidur siang saat tidak ada tugas. Sudah, apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan ?"

"Lalu.., kenapa kamu terluka..?"

Gakupo terdiam sejenak. Perlahan, dia merubah posisi nya. Sekarang badan nya tegap, seperti posisi sedang duduk diatas sofa yang dia tempati. Akhirnya, Gakupo mulai berbicara lagi.

"Temanku, Yuuma, meminta ku untuk bertemu dirinya. Setelah bertemu, kami berbincang-bincang sebentar. Namun tiba-tiba.., dia menusukku dengan sebuah belati. Diriku langsung terjatuh dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Namun sebelum aku terjatuh kesini, aku mendengar dia mengatakan 'Posisi Pemimpin 10 akan menjadi milikku'."

Kaito sekarang benar-benar bingung. Malaikat, terluka, pemimpin.. Begitu banyak hal aneh yang harus dia pahami. Lalu, Kaito bertanya sekali lagi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh ke sini, ke Dunia ku ? Pasti di dunia mu ada 'tanah' agar kau bisa berpijak 'kan ?"

"Itulah yang membuat ku bingung. Mungkin waktu itu ada 'Pengumpulan Jiwa', jadi Dunia Cahaya dan Dunia ini langsung terhubung.."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Kaito hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. _'Aaaahhh ! Apalagi ini ?! Pengumpulan Jiwa ?! Jadi dia benar-benar malaikat !'_

"Ah begitu ya.." jawab Kaito. "Sudahlah, sebelum sup nya dingin, ayo makan. Lagipula, sekarang sudah semakin larut.." Kaito pun lalu mengambil sebuah nampan kayu dengan mangkuk berisi sup hangat dan segelas teh hangat. Setelah itu, Kaito lalu menaruhnya diatas pangkuan Gakupo.

"Ah baiklah.."

* * *

Tanpa terasa sudah 3 minggu sejak Gakupo menetap di rumah Kaito. Keadaan Gakupo juga sudah semakin membaik. Dengan keadaan ini, Gakupo sepertinya sudah bisa kembali ke Dunia nya.

Pagi hari pun tiba. Burung baru saja selesai berkicau. Langit gelap sudah mulai berubah menjadi biru. Matahari juga sudah mulai menunjukkan sinar nya. Sungguh pagi yang cerah. Namun, pagi cerah itu diawali dengan perkelahian adu mulut Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin hidup ?!" teriak Gakupo.

"Memangnya kenapa ?! Lagipula setiap manusia pasti akan mati 'kan ?! Apa peduli mu ?!"

Apa penyebab perkelahian ini ? Diketahui bahwa sejak 1 minggu yang lalu, Kaito terkena penyakit jantung. Uang untuk berobat mahal , mau bekerja namun banyak yang menolak. Kaito mulai putus asa.

"Ya aku tahu kalau setiap manusia pasti akan mati ! Tapi setidaknya berusahalah untuk mencoba hidup !"

"Buat apa ?! Aku sudah menyerah. Hidup sudah sebatang kara, rumah ini juga punya kakek ku yang telah meninggal lama. Lagipula, aku juga tidak punya banyak teman. Lebih baik aku mati tenang daripada hidup tersiksa ! Sudah, lebih baik aku berjalan mengelilingi kota daripada berdebat dengan mu !"

Kaito lalu memakai sepatu nya dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah nya. Dengan segera, dia langsung membanting pintu tersebut dari arah luar. Langkah kaki nya juga semakin menjauh, suara langkah kaki nya semakin samar untuk di dengar.

"Aku peduli..., karena kau temanku.."

* * *

Pada akhirnya, keadaan Kaito semakin memburuk. Dia harus berada di rumah nya dan banyak istirahat. Hari demi hari, Kaito sadar bahwa jantung nya semakin melemah. Terkadang, saat membuat makan malam saja, Kaito sering pingsan secara mendadak.

Semakin hari kulitnya juga semakin pucat. Semakin hari untuk bernafas saja sudah sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Sesak dan menyiksa, andaikan saja siksaan ini dapat berakhir cepat..

Kaito sekarang sedang tergeletak diatas kasur kecil nya. Berbalut selimut biru, dia pun mendongak untuk melihat ke arah kalender yang berada di belakang pintu kamar nya.

"17 Februari. Hari ini.., hari ulang tahun ku ya.." Kaito lalu melihat ke atas. Dirinya hanya melamun dan bergumam pelan.

'_Gakupo sudah membaik keadaan nya. Sebenarnya, dia sudah bisa kembali ke Dunia nya 'kan ? Tapi kenapa dia masih mau tinggal disini ya ? Benar-benar malaikat yang aneh..'_

Tiba-tiba lamunan Kaito terusik oleh sebuah bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Kaito, ini Gakupo. Bolehkah.., aku masuk sebentar ?"

Kaito dengan segera langsung tersadar dari lamunan nya. Dengan suara terbata-bata Kaito akhirnya menjawab.

"Ah. Bo-boleh. Si-silahkan.."

Akhirnya, Gakupo masuk ke kamar Kaito. Dilihat nya Kaito yang sudah semakin buruk keadaan nya. Berkeringat banyak, depresi, dan suara nya yang semakin kecil. Sekarat dan sudah mau mati. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Kaito, a-anu.. Sepupu ku ada disini. Dan dia ingin berbicara dengan mu."

"Se...pu..pu ?"

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari arah luar kamar Kaito. Seorang pria, berambut cokelat kayu, masuk dan berdiri di samping Gakupo. Pakaian yang dikenakan nya hampir mirip dengan baju pendeta di Dunia Manusia. Bola mata nya memang biasa namun entah kenapa, Kaito dapat merasakan semacam cahaya terang memancar dari mata nya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Hiyama. Aku adalah sepupu dari Gakupo. Terima kasih telah merawat sepupu ku ini. Salam kenal.."

Selama beberapa detik, Kaito hanya terdiam sambil melihat Hiyama. _'Oh, jadi ini Hiyama yang sering diceritakan Gakupo.. Masih muda ternyata.'_ "I-iya.., salam kenal."

Gakupo lalu tiba-tiba angkat suara. "Hei walaupun dia masih tampan seperti ini, dia itu sebenarnya lebih tua daripada aku. Jangan salah sangka.."

"..." _'A-awet muda ?! Kukira Gakupo lebih tua daripada Hiyama..!'_ teriak batin Kaito sekarang.

* * *

Hiyama lalu mulai berbincang dengan Kaito. Mulai dari kesukaan nya, hewan favoritnya , dan semacam nya. Seperti nya, mereka semakin akrab.

Tak lama 10 menit telah berlalu. Akhirnya Hiyama mengungkapkan alasan dia datang ke rumah Kaito.

"Baiklah Kaito. Langsung saja. Aku tahu ini merupakan salah satu pertanyaan teraneh yang mungkin kau dengar tapi, saat kau meninggalkan Dunia ini, maukah kau 'tinggal' bersama kami nanti di Dunia Cahaya ?"

"...hah ? Apa maksud And-"

"Saat kau selesai 'diadili', tinggalah bersama kami nanti. Para Petinggi juga membolehkan.."

"Ta-tapi kenapa ?"

"Kau telah menolong Gakupo. Yuuma, yang telah melukai nya, sudah diadili. Saling melukai di Dunia Cahaya sangat dilarang. Itulah hukum yang harus dipatuhi oleh para penghuni Dunia Cahaya. Lalu setelah Para Petinggi mengetahui bahwa ada manusia yang telah menyelamatkan Gakupo, mereka ingin manusia itu tinggal di Dunia Cahaya, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Dan manusia yang telah menyelamatkan nya.., adalah kau, Kaito.."

Kaito kaget. Dengan posisi sudah terduduk, rasanya dia hampir jatuh ke lantai. Ayolah, tinggal disana ? Bersama Gakupo..? Tapi dirinya telah melakukan banyak dosa dan masalah di masa lalu. Ini pasti hanya mimpi belaka..

"Tapi.., sejak dulu, aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dan dosa. Apa tidak apa-apa ?"

"Yang menarik darimu adalah kau selalu meminta Tuhan untuk mengampuni dosa-dosa mu. Kau juga sering membantu orang-orang yang kesusahan. Kau sering mendoakan orang yang lebih tidak mampu. Kau juga sering mendoakan kedua orang tua mu agar mereka diterima disisi-Nya. Walaupun kau telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, kau selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki nya. Kamu adalah orang yang baik. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa.."

Gakupo yang sedari hanya berdiri di dekat dinding tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kalau kau setuju, nanti kita akan main catur lagi. Aku ingin membalas karena aku sudah kalah 6 kali darimu."

"Hoi hoi. Pemimpin Tertinggi 10 di Dunia Cahaya jangan main catur saja seharian..!" sahut Hiyama.

"Ah tapi karena sering main catur, aku 'kan dikenal sebagai_ 'Puzzle Cracker'_."

"Tetap saja. Jangan sering bermalas-malasan. Apakah kau mau reputasi mu menurun ? Nanti Pendeta Luka akan malu.."

"Eh ? Ah ? I-iya deh.."

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat Gakupo dan Hiyama. Melihat antar sepupu seperti ini.., seperti sebuah kebahagian yang benar-benar mustahil untuk dia alami. Orang tua nya telah meninggal saat Kaito masih 8 tahun. Kakek nya yang telah mengasuhnya sejak saat itu sering keluar kota dan akhirnya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi, rasa kasih sayang keluarga sungguh jarang di dapatkan oleh Kaito.

"Ok, ok. Aku terima. Tapi janji ya kita akan main catur lagi Gakupo ? Aku tidak akan kalah darimu dengan mudah.."

"Menarik. Aku sudah tidak sabar.."

* * *

"18 Februari. 00.12 pagi. Kaito Shion. Meninggal akibat Penyakit Jantung. Meninggal dengan damai.." gumam Gakupo sambil melihat ke angkasa luar. Dirinya dengan Hiyama sekarang berada di luar rumah Kaito. Bulan purnama menyinari langit hitam tersebut. Bintang-bintang kecil tersebar di langit hitam, membantu bulan menyinari langit.

"Jangan sampai hilang jiwa nya. Kau ini lumayan ceroboh saat mengiring jiwa manusia.." kata Hiyama.

"Iya. Oke sip.." jawab Gakupo.

Tidak lama kemudian, Gakupo dan Hiyama mengeluarkan sayap nya masing-masing. Sayap mereka seperti sayap burung merpati, putih dan indah.

"Ayo. Para Pendeta pasti sudah menunggu.." ucap Hiyama sambil melihat ke arah kanan nya, ke arah Gakupo.

"Iya..."

**_End _**

* * *

( A/N : Horeeee~~~ Akhirnya selesai~ Maaf jika cerita nya aneh ya _readers_ ( _ _ ). Sebenarnya di _Author Note _ini, Author Draga nggak tahu mau nulis apa.. #teruskenapanulis.

E-eniwei, terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini ya _readers_. _Review_ pedas siap saya santap ( ? ) )


End file.
